


In With the Old

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy needs some reassuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In With the Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/23/12.

“Ed?”

“Hm?”

After about ten seconds of silence, Ed opened his eyes.  The bedroom was pitch black and he couldn’t see a thing, but his other senses kicked in to make up for the slack.  He could feel Roy beside him in the bed, hear him breathing, smell the clean scent of soap.  But because he couldn’t _see_ , he did what any normal person… no, scratch that.  He did what _he_ would normally do, which was to reach out for Roy’s face and inadvertently poke him in the eye, a frighteningly common bedtime occurrence.

_“Ouch!”_

“Sorry.”  Satisfied that the man was still conscious--and hopefully not blind--Ed scooted closer to him and draped his left arm across his chest.  “What did you want?”

Roy took a long, deep breath before speaking. 

“Do you ever think about… being with someone… younger?”

Ed raised his head, his eyes wide in the darkness.  The question caught him off guard in a very big way.  “What?”

“Well…”  Roy cleared his throat.  “I mean… I know that I’m pretty goddamn amazing and all, but I was just wondering if you ever thought about being with someone closer to your own age.”

Although Ed lacked the visual, in his mind’s eye he could see Roy’s face as clear as day, twisted with discomfort and trepidation, goddamn amazingness aside.  It wasn’t very often that the older man let slip these rare moments of worry, and now that Ed thought about it, they almost always happened when the lights were out.  Roy’s pride was such that of course it was the only way he would allow himself to voice his innermost concerns, safe from the scrutiny of Ed’s gaze.

“This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with a certain fortieth birthday in a few weeks, would it?” Ed asked, already knowing the answer.

“That’s just a coincidence,” Roy insisted, his voice low, mildly petulant, and--not that Ed would ever say so out loud--utterly adorable.

Ed smiled into Roy’s chest, both amused and touched by the reluctant query.   It didn’t bother him in the least because he knew that it was more about validation than lack of trust.  And that the great Roy Mustang could feel remotely insecure about anything, especially being with Ed, well… that was something, wasn’t it?

“I love you,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut even though his face could not be seen.  It was another sentiment best expressed in the dark.  “And I’m going to keep loving you even when you go bald--”

“Bald?”

“--and wrinkly--”

“Wrinkly?”

“--and you gain weight--”

“Oh, come on now.”

“--and you start wearing your pants up to your chin.”

Roy laughed. “But what if I can’t get it up anymore?” he asked.

Ed slid his hand down Roy’s chest and stomach until it was nestled snugly between his legs.  What he found there was answer enough.

“I think it's safe to say that will _never_ be a problem.”


End file.
